


With His Educated Eyes (And His Head Between My Thighs)

by Loutopsandhazbottoms



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Times, Fluff, Harry is poetic, I hate myself, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Poetic!Harry, depressed!louis, louis is depressed, run aways, virginity lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loutopsandhazbottoms/pseuds/Loutopsandhazbottoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looks down at Harry, searching his green eyes to see if he's joking or doubt but found none. "Okay." He whispers softly.<br/>(or; the one where Harry is poetic and wants to run away so he can see Louis happy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With His Educated Eyes (And His Head Between My Thighs)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think this is probably gonna be the saddest OS (one shot) I have ever written in my life so I am sorry.

Louis feels Mark punch his stomach over and over again as the sounds of his mother begging his father to stop bounce around his head. "You're worthless. No one will ever love you." Mark whispers in his ear before dropping him to the ground suddenly. Louis looks up at the limp body being held by some police officers. The scene very blurry for the 14-year old since he has tears in his eyes. He watches his mother scream, but he can't hear anything. He watches an officer walk up to him before watching his lips forming the words his father told him.  
Louis wakes up in his bed, dripping sweat. "Mom!" He chokes out as he starts bawling. His bedroom door swings open to show a frantic looking Jay. "Baby, did you have the nightmare again?" She asks him, trying to comfort him as she rubs his back. Louis nods his head as he leans against his mothers shoulder. "I just want them to go away." Louis whispers softly into his mother's shoulder. He felt her peck the top of his head as she mutters into his head, "I know sweetheart, I know."

"""

Louis jumps out of his car and walks over to the park for a morning jog. He sits on the bench to pull out his phone and get his playlist as well as a timer before setting his bag down and setting off. As he is jogging, Run by Daughter plays through his head. Louis starts mentally mouthing along to the lyrics until it changes to Alive by Krewella. Louis keeps his running pace for an hour, then comes to the bench where he put his bag down and sat beside it. He was panting lightly as he searched through his bag for his water. Once he found it, he twisted the cap off and brought the bottle to his lips, taking a gulp from it. Louis leans his head back and closes his eyes, trying to even his breathing out. "You're really pretty." Is the sentence that startled Louis from his relaxation. Louis fluttered his eyes open, he was met with a tall, lanky boy who had a soft smile on his lips as he peered down at Louis with calm green eyes. Louis mouth opened and closed, trying to say something. "I- uh wow thank you. I mean I'm sweaty and not wearing my best clothing and my hair is limp and my eyes have bags underneath them." Louis stumbles out, wincing at how insecure he sounds. The green eyed boy's smile turns into a sad smile. He sit beside Louis as he sets his large hand on Louis knee. "You're beautiful. You obviously don't think so but you are. Your eyes are a really pretty colour. It's the kind of blue that reminds me of the ocean before a storm. Your lips are a pretty colour, like tangerines. And your cheekbones are fuckin brilliant. They are sharp. And I bet when you smile, you have crinkles by your eyes. And they're probably so beautiful. They'll probably remind me of the bed sheets I'll see in the mornings after I wake up with the person I love." The tall boy says sincerely as he stares into Louis now teary eyes. Louis hiccups a laugh out as he says, "So you're saying I have wrinkles all over my face?" The green eyed boy barks a laugh out and shakes his head. "You know what I meant. I am Harry by the way." The boy, Harry, introduces himself as he sticks his hand out to shake Louis smaller hand. "M'Louis" Louis says to Harry with a smile as he slides his hand into Harry's and gives it a small shake. Harry smiles back, dimples making an entrance as he says, "Louis. A name from the language of love fits you." Louis looks at him confusingly before asking, "How?" Harry smiles bashfully at him. "Because you're everything that people love and enjoy." Harry states. Louis never blushed and cried so hard in his life.

"""

Louis walks through the front door around 2 pm. "Louis! Where have you been? You worried me sick!" Jay exclaimed as she rushes to him. She engulfs him in a hug as he mutters out, "Sorry mum, I went on a run and this guy started talking to me and we just talked for a while." Louis felt his mom freeze in his arms as the last words tumble out of his lips. "You made a friend?" Jay asks carefully as she leans back to look at Louis. "I- yeah?" Louis says, sounding more like a question.  
"That's great Louis!" Jay says as tears start forming in her eyes. Louis glances at Jay with a small, sad smile. "You okay mum?" Louis asks cautiously. Jay nods her head as she pets his hair. "I''m just so happy for you." Jay states as she hugs Louis again. Louis offers her a small smile as he gets out of the embrace. "I'm going to get ready for tomorrow. Don't want the first day of school horrendous!" Louis calls out after his mom as he makes his way up the stairs to get into his room. Louis closes his door as he hears his mom calls out an 'okay!' Louis huffs out a breath and lays down on his bed.  
Harry was great. He really was. He had great green eyes and a great smile and a great laugh and a great personality. Louis was just scared. Harry had earlier asked if he had a phone, which Louis replied with a 'No.', Louis felt horrible after lying to the boy, watching his face fall a little as he kicked at a rock by his foot. Louis left a little bit after that, with a promise of seeing him soon. Louis glanced at his table beside his bed and looked at the phone that should be lighting up with Harry's contact but Louis was stupid enough to let his past get in the way. Louis felt hot tears fall down his cheeks as he sat up abruptly and started tugging at his hair. "I'm such a worthless piece of shit." Louis whispered to himself as he felt his chest squeeze. More tears fell down his face as he started digging into his wrists with his blunt fingernails. Louis shakily stood up and walked out of his room and across the hall, where the bathroom was. He closed the door and locked it as he slid down it until his bum hit the floor. He looked at the cabinet and his hand has a mind of its own as it reached for the handle of one of the drawers. He pulled it open and found the razor in it. Louis choked out a sob as he pulled it out and set it on his wrist. "I am worth nothing." Louis chants to himself as he presses down on the razor and gliding it across his wrist. Beads of blood came up as soon as he was done with the razor. Louis takes in a unsteady breath and gets up to washes the blade off. He returns it to its spot in the drawer then walks back into his room. He lays down on his bed and closes his eyes.  
"Do you usually one cut once or do you do more than that?" A familiar raspy voice slices through the quiet air. Louis jumps up and looks at the chair next to his window to see Harry sitting on it. "I-How did you get into my room?" Louis asks instead of answering his question. "Well, I was at my mate's house and we were in his kitchen, because Niall is always fuckin hungry, and we can look in your guys living room kinda and I saw you and your mom hugging and just wanted to pop in and say hi." Harry says, as if its the most normal thing to do. "Oh well, doesn't explain why you're in my room." Louis fires back, sitting against his headboard and turning his head to the right to look at Harry. "I told her I met you earlier today and she let me in and said that you would be in your room, where also a mobile phone is if I may add." Harry shoots back. Louis looks at his laced fingers in his lap, finding them more interesting than looking at Harry's hurt face.  
He heard Harry sigh and felt his bed dip. Louis looked up and saw Harry staring at him intensely. "Why are you hurting? Your eyes are screaming for release of unshed tears but your lips are smiling like it's been carved on there for years. But oh, I saw a true smile on your lips once and it was like finding a flashlight and turning it on to see what has been hiding it's beauty in the darkness." Harry whispered to Louis as he laced his fingers with Louis shaking fingers. "Life is beautiful but life can also be cruel. You are so beautiful, Louis. And life may have been cruel to you but I want to remind you that this," Harry stops to turn Louis hand over so scars and the new cut is showing, "is temporary. Hurt is temporary. Shit, happiness is temporary. But fuck, life is temporary, too. And just like happiness, sadness isn't forever. Some people may feel it for a long time but it is not going to last forever. I promise you that. You can be happy for 20 years but then your dog dies. Your sad yes, but in the next 5 years, you meet your soul mate. And your just happy all over again. Please don't be sad anymore. I will sit here and tell you everyday that the sun shines even brighter when it sees you. The world stops and just enjoys that someone as beautiful and strong is alive. You're alive. I'm alive. And I'm here and I'm looking at you. And you're fuckin beautiful." Harry finally finished with a soft kiss to Louis wrist. He looked up and saw Louis crying so his hand shot up to wipe away Louis tears that were streaming down his face. Louis choked on a sob as Harry tugged him forward into a hug and pressed kisses into Louis hair.  
"You are the first person I actually made an effort to be friends with in 4 years." Louis said above a whisper. Harry rubbed his hands up and down Louis back. "I'm glad you did." Harry whispered after a second of silence.

"""

"C'mon Lou!" Harry yelled up the stairs as Jay and him talked about how long Louis takes to get dressed. "He is such a woman." Jay teases Louis as she laughs at Harry's facial expression of Louis walking down the stairs. "Hey Haz." Louis greets his best friend with a small smile. Harry gets up from his seat on the couch and hugs Louis around the waist and twirls him around. Louis throws his head back and laughs as Harry looks up at him endearingly. "Oi! You two! No being cute and coupley until you guys admit to being together." Jay says as she stands up and smirks at the two blushing boys. Harry sets Louis down but keeps his arms around Louis waist. "Muuuuum!" Louis whines out with a huff as he stamps his foot. Harry giggles as he turns his head into Louis neck. Jay cackles as she waves them off and goes into the kitchen. Harry unravels himself from Louis but keeps his hand on Louis lower back as he guides him out the door and his car.  
"Jesus. The fifth month of school, I think I am actually gonna throw up." Louis comments as he gets in the passenger seat of Harry's range rover. Harry rolls his eyes fondly before turning his car on and backing out of Louis driveway. "Y'know, mum has been commenting that I am smiling for real now.." Louis trails off as he looks out the window. Harry smiles to himself and sets his left hand on Louis knee and keeps driving to school. "She also thinks we are together." Louis continues and glances at Harry for a reaction. Harry laughs and says, "Pretty sure everyone thinks that, if I'm being honest." Louis blushes and absentmindedly plays with Harry's fingers that are resting on his knee. "Yeah." Louis comments back, quietly. "Does it bother you?" Harry asks Louis once a silence settles between them. "I-well does it bother you?" Louis asks back as Harry turns into the school's parking lot. Harry finds a parking spot and parks into it, turning his car off and turning so he can look at Louis. "It doesn't bother me at all. Love is such a good, positive thing so what's wrong with that, y'know?" Harry says as he looks into Louis blue eyes. "I- I said together, not love." Louis says, confused. He watches Harry blush and look down at his lap. "S-sorry I just like isn't that the same thing?" Harry says a little, shy which no. Louis would not put up with a shy, bashful Harry. It's too early in the morning to die from how in love he is with Harry. Louis smiles fondly at Harry before saying, "You're right, H. Now c'mon, lets get to our class." Louis says as he hops out of Harry's range rover and strolls over to Harry's side. Harry gets out and smiles at Louis before putting his hand out for Louis to hold. Louis laces his fingers with Harry's and follows him inside the school.

Later that day, Louis and Harry are sitting at the top of the bleachers. Louis fingers are running through Harry's hair since Harry has his head in Louis lap. "Let's run away." Harry says after they sit in the silence of 20 minutes. Louis finger pause from where they are entangled in a curl. "What?" Louis says, unsure. "Lets run away." Harry repeats himself. "You still have a trace of sadness in your eyes, like this town is a reminder of something bad. And I want to be there when I see the sun finally come out of the clouds. I want to feel the sunlight that your eyes can radiate." Harry continues. Louis looks down at Harry, searching his green eyes to see if he's joking or doubt but found none. "Okay." He whispers softly. Harry beams up at him and claps his hands. "Meet me at the park we met around 11 tonight, okay?" Harry says, excitement visible in his eyes. Louis threw his head back and laughed as he agreed easily.   
"See ya later, gator!" Harry said as he got up and kissed Louis cheek before he ran down the bleachers. Louis shook his head and smiled as he got up and walked down the stairs as well, bag over his shoulder. 

"Hi Lou! How was school?" Jay asked Louis as soon as he walked through the door. He froze in his tracks as he realized he would need to talk to his mom about running away. "Hey mum.." Louis started off, as casually as possible. Jay looked at Louis for a second before turning and sitting on the couch. Louis followed and sat down as well. "Spit it out." Jay commanded as her kind eyes bored into Louis matching eyes. "U-um, Harry, he um wants me to runaway with him." Louis got out. Jay looked down at her hands before looking back up at Louis, "Why are you running away with me?" She asks Louis. "I-well because he wants me like fully happy and he doesn't think I'm happy here and he is my best friend." Louis answers. Jay took a breath in before saying, "You think you got everybody fooled, don't you? No matter how hard you try to deny it, I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you. Admit that you love him, and I know that you do. Admit the truth. You love him, don't you? Then tell him." Jay finished as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Louis stayed seated, dumbfoundedly. Louis followed his mom and said, "So I can go?" Jay looked at him with a sad smile and nodded her head. Louis grinned happily and engulfed her in a hug, a chant of 'I love you' tumbling out of his mouth. Louis retracted and bounded up the stairs to start packing.

"""

"Hey Lou!" Harry yelled as he jogged up to where Louis was sitting on their bench. Louis got up and smiled at Harry. "Ready?" Harry asked happily, Louis nodded before saying, "I just need to say something." Harry paused from where he was bending down to pick up Louis suitcase. "What's up, sunshine?" Harry said as he smiled fondly at Louis. "I- Well um you see I guess it's just the way it works, you don't really get to choose.." Louis trails off as Harry looks at him, confused. 'What are you going on about?" Louis took a deep breath before looking at Harry and saying, "you just fall. And I fell in love with you." Harry took a sharp intake of breath as he grabbed Louis waist and pulled him against him until their lips were centimeters apart. "I have been in love with you since I first saw you. It was like coming up for air finally." Harry whispered against Louis lips. Louis smiled as he stood on his tiptoes and finally kissed Harry. Louis hands came up and tangled them in Harry's hair as Harry gripped his waist like Louis was his life line. They laughed into each others mouth and pushed their foreheads together. "Ready to find your happiness?" Harry asks quietly as he looked at Louis with endearment. "I already found mine. But I'm ready for an adventure." Louis said back as he beamed up at Harry. Harry pecked Louis once more before bending down and picking up Louis suitcase. "Lets go!"

""" (Listen to Blue and Grey by Daughter when reading this)

It was 3 years into Harry and Louis relationship when it happened. They returned back to Doncaster after 6 months of travelling together. Jay cried when she saw them both. A year later, Harry proposed to Louis when they were taking a walk around their park. A year after that, they had a wedding and moved to London, Jay crying in the arms of her new fiance.  
Louis and Harry have been talking about wanting a child. Harry thought they couldn't have one until the next year, Louis wanted to surprise him. He was on his way to the adoption agency to pick up their new daughter that Harry had wanted when they came to the orphanage the previous month. A big rig had ran a red light, hitting Louis car. Louis was rushed to the hospital as the nurses and doctor tried keeping him awake. "We are going to loose him!" A nurse called out as Louis faded into and out of conscious.  
Harry came running through as tears were making down his face. "Where is my husband?" He called out as a nurse walked by. "I'm sorry sir, what is the name of the patient?" The nurse asked calmly. 'L-Louis Tomllinson. I'm his husband, Harry Tomlinson." Harry rushed out. A flash of sadness goes through the girls eyes. "Come with me. You probably have 5 minutes." She said. Harry's eyes widen, more tears going down his face. He nods his head silently as he follows the nurse. He walks into a room where he saw the love of his life dying. "Haz." Louis wheezed out, tiredly as well. "Love!" Harry cried out as he pushed pass the nurse and fell to his knees at Louis bed. "I love you so much, please don't leave me. We have to spend the rest of our life together." Harry said as sobs racked his body. Louis cried silently looking at Harry as he said, "Sweetheart, do you remember that time you asked me to run away with you so I can find happiness?" Harry looked into Louis blue eyes, wanting to remember them for the rest of his life, he nodded his head as he grabbed Louis hand. "I did find my happiness even before we ran away. You made me happy. You asked me that one day why I only had one cut on my wrist, that was because I wasn't as sad as I was before that day. And that was only after talking to you once." Louis said, out of breath. Harry started crying harder, his other hand touching Louis face, tracing all the features. "You made me so happy, Harry Tomlinson. I will always love you and I will always be in your life and our daughters life." Louis said as his eyes started fluttering shut. "I love you s-so much. You are my sunshine. The sun had nothing against y-you." Harry choked out as he kissed Louis face everywhere, ending on his lips. "I love you sunshine." Harry said as he pressed his lips against Louis. "I love you" Louis said weakly back as he pressed his lips back. Then, Harry heard the flat line. Harry started bawling as he pressed his head against Louis collarbones where lovebites littered them from the night before when they had made love.  
At Louis funeral, he told the little girl beside him how her daddy was a superhero. 

"And just like the sun,  
when it dies,  
the world will die out.  
And he was my sun  
and he claimed I was his world,  
so when he died,  
i died with him."  
-Harry Tomlinson's final words.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO FUCKIN SORRY.  
> IM SO EMO RN FUCK.  
> IM CRYING RN.


End file.
